


Lost in your Eyes

by Papallion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Throating, M/M, Oral Sex, R76 Kinktober 2018, Restraints, Rimming, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Jack should have seen the signs.  He was a vampire hunter, after all, and how many times had he seen people who's lovers were vampires?





	Lost in your Eyes

 

Jack knew he should have been careful.  He was a vampire hunter, and he knew the signs.  He had seen wounds that took too long to heal, like the slash on his thigh.  He had seen the weariness that consumed a woman, just as he slept an entire day.  He had seen the aversion to sunlight that he blamed on a headache. He had seen the sleepwalking, and he was certain he had not gone to sleep in his library the other night.

He had seen the signs and ignored them in himself, and he suddenly understood why so many people denied that their lovers were vampires.

He was not consumed, he was cradled.

He was not engulfed, he was embraced.

He as not devoured, he was exhausted from work.

Gabriel filled him, drank from him, consumed him, engulfed him, devoured him.

Jack was a vampire hunter with decades of experience.  He should have seen the signs his lover was undead and drinking from him.  Jack writhed and struggled, but could not escape the weight above him.

It had been easy for Gabriel to get Jack into his bed.  A soft whisper on his shoulder, a dusting of fingertips across his neck. a gentle kiss over the vein.  The promise of a sweet embrace made longer by whatever drug lived in a vampire’s kiss. Nights became quieter, more intimate, and Jack could finally relax after a hard day, his tension fading.

Gabriel lay on top of him, perfect Gabriel, with his eyes like ground cherry pits and his brown skin like the finest velvet.  Their legs shifted for position, their clothes too tight and heavy now. Loose tendrils of his inky hair fell onto Jack’s face, soft as the finest silk floss.  Once a deep black, his hair was now a deep gray with moonlit silver shining along his temples. Some men might dye the grey out, but Gabriel kept the streaks in his hair, beard, and mustache, wielding them as signs of maturity and power.  

The vampire’s hand slid into Jack’s waistline, then unfastened his breeches.  “Look at me, John Francis Morrison,” Gabriel commanded and Jack almost obeyed.  He should never had told Gabriel his full name! “Look at me, Jack.”

Jack could see the red glove of Gabriel’s eyes through his eyelids.  If Jack opened his eyes he would see Gabriel’s eyes, deep and drowning, commanding and cold.  He would fall for miles, lost and stunned, wandering a red landscape of passion and want. Jack struggled and tried to pull his hands away.

Gabriel’s strong left hand kept Jack’s hands pinned above his head in an iron grip while his right explored Jack’s lower body.  More than anything, though, it was Gabriel’s voice that kept him pinned, giving a soft, gentle command that Jack could not ignore for much longer.

Gabriel’s voice rattled in Jack’s ears and down his spine, and he shuddered.  He had to endure. “Open your eyes, mi sol, open your eyes,” Gabriel hissed, but Jack would not.  Gabriel dragged his tongue down Jack’s neck, pressing into his vein, and his fingers pressed against Jack’s inner thigh.  Gabriel then dragged his fingers across his cock and Jack groaned. “Let me see the summer sky, cariño. Open. Your. Eyes.”

He couldn’t last much longer.  Jack pulled on his arms and twisted his hands, and he could feel the bones of his wrist strain under Gabriel’s iron grip.  He couldn’t help but roll his hips as Gabriel ran his thumb up and down the bottom of his shaft. The vampire hunter groaned as Gabriel scraped his teeth against his neck. 

Jack groaned and his eyes fluttered open, and Gabriel eagerly pulled back.  They locked eyes and Jack stilled below him, frozen in awe.

Gabriel was everything beautiful about the night.  He was cool breezes and the soft scent of impending rain, blurred gas street lamps in the distance.  He was the path of moonlight on the ocean, finally cooled and free from the heat of the sun. He was the gentle whisper of wind in the trees, mimicking the sound of soft rain.

It was so easy to get lost in the darkness.

Gabriel cradled Jack’s face with his right hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb, and the fingers of his left flexed over Jack’s wrists.  He could feel the bones shift, but he did not let up. Jack was his, now. He would never let go of his sunshine.

How long had it been since Gabriel had seen the summer sky, clear of clouds?  The blooming cornflowers on the side of the road? The ocean on a hot day? A blue jay against a green tree?  He saw all these things in Jack’s eyes, the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He drank the color greedily, drawing Jack deeper into himself.

“I’m going to keep you, cariño.  You’ll be mine forever.” Gabriel brought their foreheads together and stared long and deep, admiring the blue.  

Jack was drawn deeper into Gabriel’s eyes.  He felt the darkness roll over him like a comforting blanket, but when he struggled to grip Gabriel’s face, his hands we restrained.  Jack rolled his wrists, desperate for more than one type of relief, and his breath caught in his throat.

“You can’t,” Jack hissed at him, “keep me.”  He managed to close his eyes as Gabriel’s hand thumbed his head and worked his shaft.  He turned his head and took a shuddering breath. “I’m not a pet.”

“You are the only person to ever defy me,” Gabriel said in a low growl.  It sent shivers up and down Jack’s body. “Do not defy me, Jack.”

“I am not your property.”  Jack could feel the grip loosen on his wrists.  “This started as a friendship.” He pulled his hands free and Gabriel didn’t stop him, and he draped his arms around Gabriel’s neck.  “It continues as a friendship. I am a partner, not a possession.” He could feel Gabriel melt against his body. “Don’t pull this shit again.”

Gabriel gently pet Jack’s face.  Their lips found each others’ as their hips rolled in tandem.  “You are my poison, Jack.” Gabriel gripped Jack’s hair and tilted his head back.  “The sunshine above the summer skies.” He licked Jack’s neck and worked his way to his ear.  “My heart that still beats. I will treat you like the jewel you are.” He nibbled on the lobe.  “The king you are to me. No more possessions.”

Whatever Jack was going to say was cut off by his moan as Gabriel drew his hands along his back.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”  Gabriel’s voice rattled deep in Jack’s spine.

“For,” Jack hissed as Gabriel’s hand wrapped around his cock again.  “Forgiven.” His voice dissolved into a heady whine as Gabriel’s lips worked their way down Jack’s chin to his navel.  Jack twined his fingers into Gabriel’s streaked hair, rubbing his thumbs in small circles as Gabriel went lower.

Gabriel wanted to bite the soft spot between Jack’s navel and groin.  He wanted to sink his teeth into the tender flesh and drink deeply, but Jack had been so pale as of late.  Instead he drew his lips along Jack’s shaft, and brought his hands to Jack’s thighs. He pressed down, forcing Jack’s legs apart, and Jack twitched a leg over Gabriel’s shoulder.

Jack gave a soft moan as Gabriel tilted Jack’s hips and gently licked Jack’s asshole.  

He gripped Jack’s thighs tighter as the hunter dug his fingers into the sheets, pressing his tongue deeper, his lips working the ring of muscle.  He worked his way to Jack’s taint, scraping his teeth and making Jack jump.

“Ah, Gabe, please,” Jack begged quietly, eyes screwed shut.  He continued a litany of Gabriel’s name.

”Anything for my sunshine.”  Gabriel hitched Jack’s leg higher and slid a finger in his asshole.  He sucked along Jack’s cock, working his way to the tip, and Jack groaned.

Gabriel worked his way along Jack’s shaft, taking the entire length, and he inserted a second finger and curled. 

Jack gave a strangled sound and started to work his hips, thrusting into Gabriel’s throat.  He came with a strangled cry and lay there, panting.

Gabriel pulled away and wiped his mouth with a smirk.  He helped Jack sit up and held him, kissing his shoulder and temple gently.  

“If you need to,” Jack said with a groan, “you can drink.”  He tilted his head and showed his neck. his skin was pale and glistening, and his breathing shallow.

“No, mi sol,” Gabriel said softly.  “You need to rest, and I am sated.” Gabriel clung to Jack and pet his face.  He didn’t just feed from blood, and Jack always fed him well.


End file.
